1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to electrical contacts and in particular to a novel modular telephone jack in which the contacts are provided with series ferrite inductors. Some embodiments utilize a combination of ferrite inductors and capacitors and some embodiments have a gasket cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard modular telephone jacks have a number of electrical contacts such as two, six, eight or more which make mating engagement with a male contact which is received therein. The above-referenced related application discloses bypass capacitors to a ground plane from the various contacts.